Lily's Day
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Lily fue sin duda una de las madres más valientes de la historia. Y será recordada por ello. Haciendo honor a su casa nos dio muchas pruebas de su valor pero tambien hubo otros momentos en los que actuaba como madre. Reto del dia de la madre The Ruins


**Esta Historia en el Reto del Día de la Madre del Foro de The Ruins.**

* * *

Godric's Hollow ha sido durante siglos, casi un milenio, un lugar donde poder ser mago y vivir tranquila y apaciblemente con los Muggles. Un lugar donde los Muggle conviven sin saberlo con los magos. Como su nombre indica es un valle, como una hondonada suave, muy suave. Decenas de pequeñas casitas todas iguales pero todas distintas, cada una con su propia personalidad que las hacia única. Casas unifamiliares de dos pisos, de estilo victoriano pero sin esa prepotencia inherente en cada uno de los ladrillos de ese tipo de construcción.

Sobrias pero cálidas, esa era sin duda alguna la descripción perfecta para esas casas. Una pequeña iglesia era el punto más alto de la localidad que se alzaba blanca ocultando el pequeño cementerio que crecía de manera inexorable a causa del tiempo. Un cementerio que ha llegado a ser famoso por la creencia de estar encantado.

Miles de magos han vivido a lo largo de los siglos entre sus muros. Algunos de estos magos han llegado a ser muy conocidos por el mundo mágico nombres como Godric Gryffindor que dio su nombre a la localidad, la familia Dumbledore y el menor de los hermanos Peverell pero ahora nos centraremos en una familia pequeña que apenas cuenta con tres miembros pues su tercer miembro, el pequeño Harry Potter, no ha cumplido más de un mes.

Los Potter, James y Lily Potter, vivían en una de sus numerosas casas totalmente aislados de sus amigos a causa de una profecía. Pero nos centraremos en una Potter reciente. En Lily, la pequeña Lily Evans de cabellos pelirrojos y carácter fuerte, de buen corazón. Nacida de Muggle conoció la magia gracias a su amigo Severus Snape y la carta de Hogwarts, pero a pesar de la clara desventaja de once años en la ignorancia los supero a todos con una inteligencia digna de una Ravenclaw. Durante esos años de educación nunca hubiera llegado a imaginar que alguien como James Potter seria quien la hechizase y se ganase su corazón. Cuan equivocada estaba, y se alegraba de haberlo estado porque ahora que era madre, no había placer más grande que tener esa pequeña criaturita entre los brazos y a su marido abrazándola mientras juegan con el pequeño Harry.

Uno de esos tantos días en esa prisión tan acogedora pero prisión al fin y al cabo. Lily se levanto del sofá y con Harry en brazos fue hasta la ventana y la abrió. El suave aroma de los lirios entro en la habitación. Era un olor embriagador que a Lily le traía recuerdos de su juventud cuando ella y su hermana aun se llevaban bien y jugaban en el jardín.

Se sentó en el alfeizar y colgó uno de sus pies dejándolo por fuera de la ventana, meciéndolo de un lado a otro disfrutando de la cálida brisa de finales de agosto. No hacia tanto calor como el día del nacimiento de Harry y era agradable pasar tiempo al aire libre aunque solo fuera esa vana ilusión. Una avispa entro por la ventana y sin que Lily pudiera reaccionar pico al joven Potter que no tardó en empezar a llorar.

Lily espantó la abeja con furia y a punto estuvo de lanzarle un hechizo para acabar con ella, y presto atención a la manita regordeta de Harry. Su brazo se estaba hinchando peligrosamente. A una velocidad de vértigo salto de la ventana al interior de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, atravesó el recibidor y entro en la cocina.

Deposito con mimo a Harry que seguía llorando. Un movimiento de varita y tenía ya un paño y un frasco con un liquido azul oscuro. Impregno con la poción el paño y lo paso con delicadeza por el brazo hinchado del bebe.

- Tranquilo Harry, tranquilo. Mama está aquí para cuidarte. – dijo Lily de forma suave y tranquilizadora mientras sonreía al bebe que parecía estar más tranquilo. Ya apenas lloraba y solo hipaba un poco. El brazo ahora se había iluminado con un aura dorada y se iba reduciendo a su tamaño normal y el enrojecimiento de la picadura desaparecía junto con ese brillo. – ¿Ves que bien? – le preguntó feliz Lily. El joven Harry aun con los ojos llorosos le sonrió a su madre o lo intento al menos pero solo hizo una mueca extraña que divirtió a Lily quien recogió a su hijo y lo achucho mientras le hacía cosquillas.

- No sabes lo que te quiero cuando haces esas cosas. – dijo una voz tras ella. A Lily se le ensancho aun más la sonrisa.

- Cállate James, lo hago siempre. – replico Lily conociendo la contestación de su marido.

- Por eso debe ser que te quiero siempre. – dijo James abrazándola por detrás. Con una mano acariciaba los mechones rebeldes de la cabecita de Harry y con la otra posaba la mano en la cintura de Lily. – Eres una gran madre.

- Es normal tengo que cuidar de dos niños. He tenido mucha práctica contigo. – Bromeo Lily girándose para darle un beso.

- ¡Oye! – exclamo James haciéndose el ofendido. Harry empezó a reírse ante la pantomima que estaban haciendo sus padres. La risa del niño llamo la atención de James y Lily que le miraron enternecido. – Tiene tus ojos.

- Siempre lo dices.

- Siempre digo muchas cosas.

- Y la mayoría de esas cosas no tienen sentido.

- No lo tienen para ti que nunca te intereso el Quiddicht.

- No empecemos James. – cortó Lily volviendo a besar a su marido y saliendo de la cocina para volver al cuarto de Harry para acostarlo. Después de tantas emociones el pobre debía estar agotado. Y era cierto el pequeño está dormido mientras se acurrucaba al pecho de su madre. – Ahora no hagas ruido. Harry se ha dormido. – Susurro Lily lo más bajito posible mientras subía las escaleras maldiciendo a los Potter por no haberla cambiado por una que no pareciese una orquesta cuando la pisas. Pero Harry no despertó seguía apoyándose en su madre mientras respiraba tranquilamente. – Eres lo más bello que he visto nunca Harry. Tu padre dice que serás un rompecorazones, yo creo que caerás ante otra pelirroja. Tengo esa sensación tras ver el álbum familiar. ¿Sabías que durante tres siglos todos los Potter han sido seducidos por una pelirroja? Pero tú no tienes que preocuparte aun por eso, porque aun te queda mucho por vivir antes de llegar al día en el que nos presentes a tu novia.

"Espero estar presente ese día" – siguió Lily con una sonrisa melancólica. – "Espero que Dumbledore tenga razón y estemos a salvo. No quiero que te pase nada Harry. Eres mi hijo. Daria lo que fuera por mantenerte a salvo. Daria mi propia vida por tener la certeza de que tu vives." – Entró en la habitación de Harry, las paredes pintadas de un azul claro que imitaba el cielo, con snitch pintadas por todas partes y una cuna en la esquina. Dejo a Harry en la cuna y lo arropó. "Ojala no tengas que vivir nunca algo como lo que estamos viviendo tu padre y yo y el resto de la comunidad mágica y el mundo. No mereces eso Harry y por eso estamos luchando. Por eso tu madre ha luchado con tantas ansias por darte un futuro libre. Por eso tu padre está ahora dándose contra una pared, aquí encerrado. Te quiero Harry eso es algo que nunca podrán arrebatarnos, mi amor por ti."

Diecisiete años después Lily pudo ver durante unos minutos de nuevo a su hijo y el pudo verla a ella. Lily siempre estuvo velando por él desde la distancia de la muerte pero por fin podía decirle lo orgullosa que estaba de él. Aunque no pudo decirle que le quería y él tampoco se lo dijo, pero ambos lo sabían y eso era suficiente, eso y que Harry de entre los cuatro la eligió a ella para ir cogido de la mano. Ella era su baluarte de entereza.

¿Y Por qué? ¿Por qué Harry eligió a su madre? Porque madre no hay más que una. Puede haber muchas figuras paternas, gente que se comporte como tu padre, y Harry tuvo muchos que hicieron ese papel. Pero no tuvo nunca madre, no puede sustituirse a una madre. Y Lily es su madre, la madre a la que nunca conoció, pero que ama con toda su alma. De quien no sabe nada pero la conoce como si hubiera vivido durante siglos con ella.

Porque todos queremos a nuestras madres. Y Lily era una de las más valientes.

* * *

**Lo sé no es muy bueno y eso que tenia a una gran madre.**

**Pero dejando eso de lado os invito a pasar por Provocare Ravenclaw, mi foro Potterico.**


End file.
